User talk:Cameron33268110
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Horror Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley I know it and by the way Young Hayley McDonald and Young Lauren Malloy in Scream 5 (Ednasharon24534). You do Daniel Bowen, Tina Sheldon and Sophie Taylor and I do Lloyd McDonald, Brooke McDonald, and Marcie Perkins (Ednasharon). Can you do Neil Lloyd in Horror Fanon and by the way can you help me to change Halloween: 8 Year Later to Halloween: 8 Years Later in Horror film wiki. Because I can,t do it. and can we put Halloween Characters in Horror Fanon? (Ednasharon24534) Can you do Elisa Brooks, Andrea Simpson and Sophie Brooks (Final Destination) for me (Ednasharon24534). Can we put The Legend of Michael Myers and don,t put Halloween: The Legend of Michael Myers, put The Legend of Michael Myers and characters is and I wanted Michael, Lauren, Cassidy, Rebecca, Rhonda and Michael Jr. in film. The main characters is Michael Myers. Put Michael, Lauren, Cassidy, Rebbeca, Rhonda and Michael Jr. as characters in this film. (Ednasharon24534) What I go to do in Zoey 101: The New Beginning? (Ednasharon24534). I know what happening in 30th October 2010 in Halloween: 8 Years Later, Michael got out of the sea when Michael went missing for 8 years. Michael found his mask gone. He saw 17 year old boy, 18 year old boy, 20 year old boy, 14 year old girl, 16 year old girl and 19 year old girl got his mask. 18 year old boy wanted to sell the mask, they did not know the mask was Michael. Michael grabs 18 year old boy by the throat. They laugh. Michael stab 18 year old boy and 19 year old girl for tell Michael, he so bad in the knife. Michael told 17 year old boy, 20 year old boy and 16 year old girl down in the ground. Michael beat 17 year old boy and 20 year old boy. Michael start sexual assault 16 year old girl wanted know where is 14 year old girl. Michael found 14 year old girl and start rape. Michael take her clothes off. Michael rape her for 10 minutes. 16 year old girl attack Michael but Michael rape her too and take her clothes. Michael stop and take knife and his mask with him. That is the plan, have you got the plan what happening in 30th Octoer 2010 in Halloween: 8 Years Later starring Brad Loree, Danielle Panabaker, Freddie Highmore, Faith Wladyka and Caitlin Carmichael? (Ednasharon24534). Cameron, Lauren, The Grave, You all go to listen me, I put Mark Wahlberg in Psycho: A Revenge, I put Matt Damon in Psycho 3 and I don,t know who put Donnie Wahlberg in Psycho 2. I wanted to put all the Psycho Characters in Horror Fanon, That why I put Georgie Henley as Ameila Johnson in Psycho 3 (Ednasharon24534) Can you help me, You change Ameila Johnson to Amelia Johnson because somebody put Ameila Johnson is Amelia Johnson not Ameila Johnson because I can,t do it, (Ednasharon24534) Can you do Marcus Brooks, Leon Brooks's brother who got killed by Lauren Malloy for me in horror fanon wiki (Ednasharon23434). Cameron, James told me, you avoid a block with this picture in Sonic Fanon wiki. Tell me, why you did that, tell me and I wanted the truth (Ednasharon24534). Cameron, tell me, is got art theft in Sonic Fanon Wiki? (Ednasharon24534). Is not real, you said is not real, is fake movie and you put actors who is not real, I am not be rude. See (Ednasharon24534) Hey Cameron can you please do Shawn Spencer, Brittany Spencer, Ryan VanSanten, and Jeff Fallon. Thanks and can Melinda Roberts appear in my Scream ?. So... Hi, Cameron. I noticed that you started a Horror Fanon Wiki so I decided to check it out. I really like the ideas here! I was thinking about adding my Scream fanon characters on this wiki. So...I was just wondering if I had to put my username after the title of my fanon character's page. For ex. "Angie Crick (NightmareHouseFan)". Anyways, I'm looking forward to this wiki! :) The Grave Dancer 22:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I did that the poster, you like it? (Ednasharon24534). Cameron, can you change Juilanne Johnson to Julianne Johnson because I can,t do it and can you do Claire Flynn, Emily Foster and Heather Thompson for me (Ednasharon24534) There is this page I created... Hi Cameron. Could you please delete this page I created? Angie Crick. I thought that this wiki was the same as the Scream Fanon Wiki, but RevengeGirl51 told me how this wiki actually works so could you get rid of my fanon character. Although, she also told me that we could use Angie for another Scream fanon movie on this wiki. So now I'm wondering if we could keep this page for another Scream? The Grave Dancer 04:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I asked that before Edna added the picture, that's all! The Grave Dancer 01:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cameron, can I include some of my other characters from the Scream Fanon Wiki in Scream: Cami's Nightmare? I would also love to make Vicki Elsen and Maria Whilton the opening kills. The Grave Dancer 16:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cameron. Could you add an image of Emily Mortimer on her page, which I created. I can't add the photo because I have been having this weird issue with not being able to add photos. :S The Grave Dancer 00:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Cameron, please believe me. Sockpuppetry won't help at all. You'll only make the block worse for your main account. T_T I really don't want to see you suffer like this and I believe that you'll eventually get a perma-ban from that wiki (or possibly banned globally from Wikia). I'm warning you for your own good...and the admins figured at what your false account is (I think I did too, but I'm not sure). NightmareHouseFan 01:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean by stalking them? NightmareHouseFan 02:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Huh? That wasn't really a valid response (I don't think...). NightmareHouseFan 02:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Wait, from deviantart or something? NightmareHouseFan 03:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Aw, I'll admit, I'm actually a little heartbroken now. :( NightmareHouseFan 03:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, that's okay. :/ And I'm sorry if I'm discouraging you, but I really don't want to be a part of your whole sockpuppetry thing, k? It's a little too complicated for me... NightmareHouseFan 03:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cameron, sockpuppetry will not work, at all. You've gotta trust me on this! You could get blocked F-O-R-E-V-E-R do you realize how out of hand this has been getting? These are all the sockpuppets you've created on SFW: Gurblgirl6586, RevengeGirl51, BigTimeGirl69, SweetInnocentGirl89, Cashxmay132, SonicGirlFan, ScreamerGirl61, and SonkkiFover. >__< This is not worth it, Cameron! You've created 8 sockpuppets on SFW!! Please just stop it with the sockpuppetry... TT_TT NightmareHouseFan 01:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate you. I'm warning you that sockpuppetry is not going to help, at all. 9 sockpuppets total. T_T I'm getting this obvious feeling that you'll be blocked forever if you keep it up. NightmareHouseFan 19:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you prove me that it was her idea? NightmareHouseFan 19:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) First Sam and Molly died in 2000, because of the ticket. Katie and Jared died in 2006 or 2005, I don,t know. Yes, Alice did not died in this film and Ethan and Selena did died in Flight 180 (Ednasharon24534) I'm not fully convinced but... I'll talk with her. NightmareHouseFan 19:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, she just admitted to me that she accidently somehow persuaded you into doing sockpuppetry, in which she feels terrible for her misdoings, so I believe that she doesn't want you to sockpuppetry either. NightmareHouseFan 01:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you could tell her on this wiki to take care of your work and tell her what to put on the pages to make up for the what you could've done if weren't blocked. I'm not sure if it's the best idea, but it's a possibility...and if you do choose to do this idea and she accepts to and some of the users are skeptical, I'll clear it up for them. Or I could help too (or someone that you definitely really know well on SFW). NightmareHouseFan 02:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Cameron! I just noticed Aly was reviving some of your deleted pages! Did you tell her to take care of your pages out of absence or something? Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 01:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Are you going to answer my question? Did you or did you not tell Aly to revive them because it looks as if an admin is going to punish her if she doesn't stop. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 01:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think that should stop because it seems like Aly will actually end up banned for doing so if it continues. BTW Cameron, the blog you wrote was very offensive. IK that you highly hate being banned, but that was flat out rude. Also, another thing, Cameron: I'm not an adult. I'm a year older than you. >.> Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 02:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron, me telling them that you're not a bad person will solve nothing. Désolé, but I can't do much right there. Also, I just left a message that it was my fault and not Aly's fault. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 02:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Luckely, I didn't get in trouble for admitting about what had happened. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 04:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not gonna use the word 'hate' because that is a pretty strong word. I'd rather say dislike because it sounds a little less harsh than 'hate'. Anyways, my best guess is why they wouldn't like you that much is because you stole the ninja art and you created all of sockpuppets to avoid the block. That's what I believe (sorry it took me a while to respond). :| However, if you'd still like me to ask an admin why he/she doesn't like you that much then just tell me again. Also, if you do want me to ask admin why, please tell which admin you think knows you the best out of them all (like Smash, Ryushu, Xi, Kagi, Memph, Johnny, Wh!te, etc.). Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 16:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, which admin that dislikes you knows you the best? I guess I could ask him/her why they hate, although I believe that they'd give me the same answer I gave you. But just take your time when you're ready to tell me which admin knows you the best. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 16:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron, you still there? Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 17:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, could you answer my previous question about which admin knows you the best? I could ask him/her why they don't like you that much? Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 18:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I managed to talk with Xi on the chat. This is exactly what he said. "She needs to learn to face the consequences of misbehavior and art theft, and that constantly trying to weasel out of it will not work." There's the reason. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 19:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) So...if you know that then why are you making all of these sockpuppets? The sockpuppet you used to pose as your mother was by far the worst... T_T Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 19:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I can clearly see that, but if you want to edit without any problems then you should try to wait until you're unbanned from SFW. Here's an idea: Maybe you could edit your pages on the Scream Fanon Wiki for the time being. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 19:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean..? What's wrong with editting on the Scream Fanon Wiki? Although, if I were banned from SFW then I would just take the ban. But still, what's wrong with the Scream Fanon Wiki? Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 19:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay...? I can see that you like Sonic characters WAY better than Scream characters, but I believe that the sockpuppets will not make anything better. How many times must I repeat this?! I'm just saying that if you edit your pages on the Scream Fanon Wiki, it could keep you occupied until you're unblocked on SFW. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 19:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, how long were you originally supposed to be blocked? You know, before you created all of those sockpuppets? Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 20:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) You could've just waited until then! If you hadn't created those sockpuppets then this whole conflict wouldn't be as painful. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 20:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) When did I become a part of this problem? Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 20:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Um...Cameron? Are you talking about ScreamerGirl61 and SonicGirlFan? If so, I didn't tell them anything. I had a feeling that ScreamGirl61 was you, but I literally had no idea SonicGirlFan was you until you told me. However, even though you told me you were SonicGirlFan, that account was blocked. I didn't say a thing. The only accounts that I suspected were Tori and GoodGirl because I noticed that those two accounts were roleplaying as your characters. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 20:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well see you later, Cameron. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 20:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I've heard that you have created yet...another sockpuppet. Am I right? :/ Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 00:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I have heard that you created another sockpuppet on SFW...is that correct, Cameron? :( Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 00:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I really hope that you're not lying. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 00:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Tch! You are lying! D: Your sockpuppet was ShakeItUpFan15! I can tell because I checked the sockpuppet's contributions. Also, here's another thing: When you put 'Also, this isn't Cameron33268110' at the bottom, it seemed a lot like a dead give away! :/ Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 00:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Do not ignore me, Cameron. I know that you created the sockpuppet. Although, that one seemed a lot like a dead give away because of what you did to the SFW welcome template: 'Also, this isn't Cameron33268110'. :/ Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 00:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can't really do much there because I don't want to force any of the users to join the wiki or anything that's all. Also, why did ya lie to me? D: Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 01:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) So...you can't get blocked there...I find that ironic because I did check that wiki and you blocked a user there. Kind of weird...also, I don't think everyone wants to remake their pages that they made on SFW...just saying. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 01:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Are we put Chloe Garrett, Rachel Milles, Trudie Harrold and Sherrie Marconi in remake of Scream 4 (Ednasharon24534). When You say yes, I wanted Scout Taylor-Compton plays Sherrie Marconi, Jennifer Lawrence plays Rachel Milles, Emma Bell plays Chloe Garrett and Danielle Panabaker play Trudie Harrold or not, I am only said, I wanted Chloe Garrett, Rachel Milles, Trudie Harrold and Sherrie Marconi in remake of Scream 4 (Ednasharon24534) Here of the video of Chloe Garrett, Rachel Milles, Trudie Harrold and Sherrie Marconi in Scream 4, I wanted you to choose, say yes or no? (Ednasharon24534) Can you help me on my new Wikia?? The Wikia's Name is sororityrowfanon.wikia.com please and also tell this to Edna :) ~Giggles099 is Back ;D i got blocked and i do some fanons then give my sccount sexycrazybitch to my "gay" friend :) and i ask him what happened and he said the account was blocked i'm toally shock =.=! nvm can you do my wikia sororityrowfanon.wikia.com also invite others ;D i owe you one! Can you do the remake of Orphan 2 and Orphan 3 in blog posts and one things how you went to Scream 5 remake (Ednasharon24534/Scream 5). Here the actors and actress to play in the remake of Orphan 2. *Shanica Knowles as Hallie Jones *Eliza Bennett as Hermione McDonnell *Abigail Breslin as Lucy Coleman *Linda Hamilton as Rachel Klammer *Amy Acker as Kate Coleman *Bailee Madison as Esther Coleman/Leena Klammer Here the actors and actress of remake of Orphan 3 *Eliza Bennett as Hermione McDonnell *Shanica Knowles as Hallie Jones *Georgie Henley as Lucy Coleman *Linda Hamilton as Rachel Klammer *Bailee Madison as Esther Coleman/Leena Klammer *Amanda Seyfriend as Bea Sissy *Julie Benz as Olivia Sissy You can add more actors and actress to play the characters (Ednasharon24534) Cameron, I made Men In Black Fanon Wiki], You can put characters. actors, actress and movies. (Ednasharon24534). Hi, Cami. I noticed Zombie had blocked you from CSFW. Although I looked again and saw that SS3k had unblocked you. I also noticed that you left me a message on CSFW, which Bluray deleted. However, I managed to read the message, but I was unable to respond at the time. I'm sorry to see that he was bullying you. :( I just wanted to know if you are okay? Are you? You shall be one with the bronies... OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE MY BRONY WRATH! 19:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) What that mean and by the way, Ben got one sister (Ednasharon24534) Can you do Fantasy fanon wikia, where you make fantasy movies, characters, etc. on it? 02:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Can you join my wiki? Hi, Can you join my wiki and make your own characters and fan films? Here is the site: Movie Fanon Wiki . Delsakrista (talk) 10:32, November 27, 2014 (UTC)Delsakrista Can you do Untitled David Fincher Psychological Thriller Film in Fanon Wiki? Added a plot, more actors and actress and character.